


Finger Guns

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance flirts.Oneshot/drabble





	Finger Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370404) by Uku_Lele91. 



"You know, Shiro," said Lance one say, as he and Shiro were hanging out. I mean, Shiro was doing something with the coordinates, and Lance was really just hanging out. Enjoying his company. "I have a pretty large family already, so..." he turned slightly with a small smirk. "I didn't expect to find another person to call  _daddy."_

He shot him finger guns. Shiro just stared. 

"...I understand it, Lance," he said finally, solemnly. "Voltron is like a new family for every one of us."

Wait, that's not what he meant at all. 

"But please," he continued. "Remember not to forget the fundamental role your real parents have."

Lance took a step back. And then another. "Abort mission, abort mission... The system is gonna eject me into a universe where this conversation never happened..."

As soon as he could, Lance rushed out of the room.

Shiro watched him. 

"...I didn't get it."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Shiro sat up in bed, eyes wide. It was the middle of the night (though sometimes it was hard to tell, what with being in space at all). All of a sudden... it hit him. 

"I get it now!"

He got up and rushed into the hallway. Prying the door to Lance's room open:

"You wanna have kinky sex with me!"

Lance had been asleep and screamed. 

 


End file.
